ABC's of USUK
by Icewind505
Summary: The ABC's of Alfred and Arthur. How cryptic is their relationship, if it can be described by 26 letters?
1. A is for America

**The ABC's of USUK**

**Chapter 1**

**A is for America**

**~o0o~**

Alfred came tearing down the hall and into the room where the Allies meeting was being held. He pumped a fist into the air and whooped.

"The hero is here!"

The countries didn't bother to look at him, preferring to continue their conversation about the Axis. Only one country set down his tea cup and glanced in the direction of the "hero".

"Sit down you fobbish twit. The meeting started nearly half an hour ago."

Alfred huffed and sat down in a chair across from Yao, mumbling about British snobs who didn't let anyone have fun. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip from his Earl Grey.

"You can't always be late, bloody wanker."

Alfred glared at him and stood up before slamming his palms on the desk.

"I'm AMERICA! I do what I want beotch!"

Arthur waved a hand at him dismissively and turned his attention back to the meeting.

The American sat down in a huff with his arms crossed.

Who did Arthur think he is? He's AMERICA. He can do what he wants.

And nobody can tell him otherwise.


	2. B is for Bouquet

**The ABC's of USUK**

**Chapter 2**

**B is for Bouquet**

**~o0o~**

Alfred walked over to a flower shop as nonchalantly as he could. He had his hands deep in his pockets and was blushing profusely. The woman at the counter smiled at him.

"What can I help you with?"

The American twitched and pointed towards a bouquet made of roses, thistles and daffodils. The national flowers of the United Kingdom.

The woman grabbed the bouquet, she wrapped it in navy blue paper and sprayed water on it from a bottle so that it glistened slightly. She handed it to Alfred who was fishing around in the pocket of his bomber jacket for his wallet.

The woman grabbed his hand and gave him the bouquet. She smiled at him gently and waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"It's on the house. I can tell from your face that it's for someone very special. Am I right?"

Alfred smiled and nodded slightly. He muttered a thank you and shuffled out of the shop before anyone could see the great hero carrying a bouquet that looked too much like something Arthur may have at his home.

The woman shook her head and chuckled.

She wondered who the lucky girl would be.


	3. C is for Confessions

**ABC's of USUK**

**Chapter 3**

**C is for Confessions**

**~o0o~**

Alfred gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. Nervous energy spilled from him and his skin was slick with sweat. He was standing outside Arthur's door clutching the bouquet he had recently bought from the florist. The navy wrapping paper crinkled under his hand.

Alfred withdrew his shaking hand from the back of his neck to the gilded doorknob at the front door. He opened and closed his fist and sighed. His thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute.

_What is he going to say? Is he going to be grossed out? Happy? Excited? Sad? JESUS! I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

As Alfred twitched nervously on Arthur's doorstep he had no idea that the Brit he had wanted to speak to, had snuck up behind him.

Arthur was wearing his usual army attire except he was carrying a shopping bag in each hand and was talking to absolutely nothing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the fidgeting and anxious American on his doorstep.

"Alfred? Why in the bloody hell are you here?"

Alfred jumped up nearly ten feet into the air and clutched the space over his heart. He looked behind him at the shorter country and sighed.

"Oh. Thank god. It's only you."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It's me. This is MY home. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Alfred twitched and thrust the bouquet into Arthur's face. The Brit's eyes widened and he dropped the bags, various grocery itemss tumbled out of them and onto the ground.

He grasped the bouquet gently, as if a simple touch would make it disappear into thin air.

Arthur looked up at Alfred's flushed face and then back down at the bouquet. He blushed wildly and smiled slightly.

"Alfred... Is this for me?"

Alfred nodded and gave Arthur a tiny smile.

"I... Arthur... W-would you g-go out w-"

Arthur slapped a hand over the American's mouth and shook his head. He sighed and smiled again, wider but gentler than before.

"Don't ruin the moment, you git. The answer is yes. Now, let's get inside it's too hot to stay out here in the middle of the bloody summer."

Arthur wordlessly picked up the bags, the items that had spilled out had mysteriously appeared back inside. The Brit realized this and gave a thumbs up to no one in particular.

Alfred blinked and took the shopping bags from Arthur despite his protests and walked into the Victorian style house in front of him.

Along the way into the kitchen, the American was silently cheering himself.

He had finally confessed, and it went better than he had expected.


End file.
